Love Conquers All
by Phantomscythe
Summary: Slade returns and kidnaps the stone Terra. The Titans must rescue her to bring her back. This is my first fanfic. R&R 3rd Chapter up. Long Delay on Chapter 4. Estimated release is June 20th.
1. Slade's Return

Beast-Boy had never been the most popular Titan. He was the youngest of the five and the most immature. The others treated him like a child or a nuisance. He always played pranks on the others and never felt content to just let things happen. This is how many thought of him, but it was soon to change.

Beast-Boy walked into the commons room of the Tower, head hung low. The love of his life, Terra, who had once given her life for the city now haunted the corridors of his mind.. His heart ached for her because even though she betrayed them . It had been over a year ago but the pain still lingered.

The others had already made their way into the room. Robin was listening to loud music in the corner, Cyborg playing video-games on the couch, Raven was meditating in front of the large windows, and Starfire was poking at the blue fuzzy food in the fridge. With all of this going on Beast-Boy slipped in practically unnoticed. He trudged over the windows and stared out at the city. It was a beautiful site, the glistening towers and shining waters of Jump City.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked. He had seemingly snuck up on Beast-Boy. "It's not like you to be this quiet."

"I was just thinking about Terra." Beast-Boy's gaze never left the city.

"We're getting closer to finding a way to reverse the effect. Don't worry about it Beast-Boy."

"I know I shouldn't be mulling over it, but I miss her. She was my first real love." Beast-Boy sighed and opened his mouth to continue his sentence but was cut off by the loud alarm. Something was happening in the city.

Robin ran over to the console and punched a few buttons in. The large screen flickered to life and showed the area under siege. The Titans left the Tower heading for the crime.

Moments later the Titans descended upon a large hole that had been bored into the ground. A loud rumbling sound came from within. The Titans were unsure if they should enter the hole but finally decided it was for the best. Beast-Boy morphed into a crow and swooped down, followed by Raven carrying Cyborg and Starfire carrying Robin. By now the rumbling had stopped, who ever did the digging found what they were looking for. The Titans reached the bottom of the hole and found themselves in a large cavern. Beast-Boy gasped, he knew this place well, it had haunted his dreams for such a long time.

The Titans had found there culprit and had him trapped. Robin stepped in front of the group and stared directly at the criminal.

"We have you trapped, you might as well give up." He said. The man turned and showed his face to the team.

"Slade!" All the Titans said in unison.

"Hello my dear Titans."


	2. Terra's Appearance

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

"Your supposed to be dead!" Beast-Boy exclaimed. "How did you live through that?"

"I am a mystery." Slade replied.

Beast-Boy gaped at what he thought to be a zombie. Slade was supposed to be dead, Terra made sure of that. How could he live through that? Robin grabbed to birdarangs from his belt.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

Cyborg lifted his right arm and fired several plasma shots towards Slade but Slade simply stepped back a few steps.

"You have to be better than that." Slade muttered quietly. He turned and began running up a long narrow curving ramp. It was at this time that the rest of the Titans realized where they were. This was were it all happened, Terra's death, Slade's alleged destruction. It all happened in this one place. Robin looked up the ramp to where Slade was heading. Terra stood atop the natural pedestal.

"He's going for Terra!" Robin yelled to his team mates.

"No!" Beast-Boy blurted out as he transformed into a Hummingbird. He flew as quickly as he could. He soon over took Slade and landed in front of Terra. Slade slid to a halt in front of the boy.

"Move boy, this is beyond you."

Beast-Boy's only reply was a transformation into a large Gorilla. Slade's eyes widened as he stepped back a few steps. Beast-Boy grabbed at him but Slade caught his large hands. Beast-Boy was lifted off the ground and thrown off the platform into a deep abyss.

"You should be smarter than that." Slade said calmly as he grabbed Terra and clicked his heels engaging the jets in his shoes. Slade left the way he came but the Titans had something else on their minds.

Starfire swooped down into the blackness and formed a glowing fist. She was gone for minutes that seemed to drag on for hours. Finally a sound was heard from the depth. A small squeak emitted from Starfire's throat. Seconds later she appeared carrying a bleeding Beast-Boy.

"BB" Cyborg voiced quietly.

"We need to get him back to the Tower." Robin demanded. That was all it took for the Titans to leave.

Hours passed in the silence of the Tower med room when Beast-Boy showed the first signs of life. His breathing became deeper and steadier. His heartbeat became more regular and he awoke. Cyborg was the first through the doors to see his friend. Beast-Boy looked up at him with a blank expression on his face.

"Hey BB how you feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a bus. What happened?"

"Slade threw you of the platform in Terra's cavern."

"Terra!" Beast-Boy sat up quickly and winced.

"Calm down. We'll find her." Cyborg laid a hand on his friends shoulder and softly pushed him back into his bed.

"How bad am I?

"Fortunately you didn't break anything. Evidently your Gorilla bones were stronger and withstood the impact. All that happened was some bleeding, and you'll be sore for a while." Cyborg said solemnly.

"Where did he take her?"

Cyborg was taken aback by his question. He had hoped Beast-Boy would forget about Terra for a bit, but he had a one-track mind as always. "We don't know, but we will find her."

At this time the intercom beeped and Robin voice came through. "Cyborg, we found them."


	3. Terra's Revival

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Beast-Boy's heart jumped. He jumped up and winced. His whole body hurt. Cyborg shook his head.

"It's too much for you right now." Cyborg said.

"Dude, I'm not going to let Terra down again."

"Sorry man." Cyborg ran out of the room and locked the door behind him.

"I can't believe this!"

Beast-Boy sat back on the bed and sighed. His mind wandered back to the day it happened.

"Terra come on, come with us."

"I can't, I'm the only one who can stop this." The blonde said.

"Terra."

"Go Beast-Boy." Terra pushed the rock he stood atop back to the main rock structure. Beast-Boy just stared at her, this couldn't be happening. The lava around them began to rise as the two of them stood in their final moments together. Beast-Boy turned slowly and ran back to his team. Before he left he took one final look at his love then he left.

"Hello Beast-Boy."

Beast-Boy bolted up. Had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember, but something had awakened him. He looked around the empty room and sighed bored.

"She's not beyond rescue. You can help her."

There, that was it. A voice echoed through the cold tile room, but nobody was there.

"Uh, Hello?" Beast-Boy managed to say. It was at about this time that Slade came into view. "You? Dude, how did you get here the others are following you."

"Correction, their following a fake lead. Nobody's here except you and me." Slade said slowly.

Beast-Boy shifted in the bed, he hadn't the strength for a small fight let alone one against Slade.

"Don't worry boy, I need you."

Beast-Boy had a questioning look on his face

"We both want the same thing. Terra. But neither of us can attain that without the other."

Beast-Boy should have known better than this but he couldn't help it. He wanted to help Terra so much he lost his rationale. Slade opened the locked door and led Beast -Boy on his way out.

Minutes later the rest of the team returned. They first entered the large commons room.

"That was pointless." Raven commented.

"I agree that had no point." Starfire added.

"We can't look at it like that, it just means we're one step closer to catching him." Robin replied. Cyborg left the others, he wanted to check on Beast-Boy. The others continued their conversation on the validity of their latest excursion. Cyborg walked the halls and every now and then would hear a snippet of the conversation. He reached the med room and opened the door.

"Where'd he go?" Cyborg yelled. The others stopped their conversation and ran to him.

"What?" Robin asked him.

"Where'd Beast-Boy go?"

Beast-Boy stood in front of the carbonite statue of Terra.

"Hey! How much longer?" Beast-Boy turned and asked of Slade standing in front of a large flashing screen.

"This takes time boy." Slade replied.

Finally after minutes that felt like hours Slade turned and walked over to Terra. He clapped twice and the lights flickered on and for the first time Beast-Boy got a good look at where he was. It was a large room with conveyer belts with hooks hanging from them moving around it, it could have been an old meat plant. Beast-Boy shuddered and glanced at Terra. Now he saw what she stood upon, it was a large gray circle with hundreds of tiny holes in it. He stepped back on Slade's command and stared wide eyed as the holes began to leak a blue gas. Beast-Boy got a big whiff of the gas and coughed wildly. The gas filled the large room.

Then the haze cleared and there stood their quarry. Terra stood over the gray circle as if nothing had happened. The two males looked surprised that it had worked.

"Terra!" They both said in unison. Terra looked at both of them scared.

"Terra, it's me, Beast-Boy."

"Terra, come to me, I am you master."

Terra's head began to spin she had grown to despise the feelings inside of her, she just wanted out. "Nooooo!" She screamed and thrust her hand to her sides. Two large pillars of Earth appeared one in front of both her rescuers. The pushed the two to opposite sides of the room and slammed them into the walls. "I will not be a slave to either of you anymore!"

Beast-Boy pushed the pillar out a bit and looked out at her. "Terra." That was the last word he muttered before he lost consciousness again.


End file.
